ONE SHOOT HunHan Stop Me or Stop Me Not
by dear deer lulu
Summary: sahabat yang selalu bersama-sama, pertemanan yang erat, cinta diam-diam...Namun tak semudah itu menyatukan mereka, tidak jika salah satu dari mereka menggadaikan nyawanya pada narkoba. "tell me the truth sehun" / "i dare you to believe in me Lu"..HUNHAN, YAOI


**Stop Me or Stop Me Not**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Luhan and Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uh, warning for drug abuse!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit putih itu sedang berdiri sendiri di lampu taman yang sepi ini. Maklum taman ini sepi karena hanya pemilik unit rumah di perumahan elit ini saja yang diijinkan memasuki kompleks taman ini, dan anak-anak yang biasannya berkeliaran kini sudah sibuk dengan gadget terbaru yang dibelikan orang tua kaya mereka.

Lelaki itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok yang ditunggunya. Sesekali nafasnya terlihat terengah walaupun sejak tadi ia diam saja di sana. Tak jarang batuk berdahak juga menghancurkan keheningan yang ia alami.

Mulutnya yang tampak pucat dan kering itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas manakala akhirnya sosok yang ia tunggu datang. menampakkan bayangan lelaki mungil berambut pirang yang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang berlebih.

"Lu, aku tahu kau pasti datang," katanya pelan dengan napas yang terengah engah saat lelaki mungil itu sudah tiba di hadapannya.

Laki-laki mungil yang dipanggil tadi mengernyit mengamati lelaki di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

 _Dulu ia mempunyai sinar yang lain._

"Kamu bawa kan Lu?"

Lelaki mungil tadi mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya. Mencomot beberapa lembar ratus ribuan won yang ada dan menyerahkannya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih Lu, secepatnya aku akan menggantinya," Sehun―nama lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu―tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah perlahan. Langkahnya sempoyongan. Tampak limbung dan tidak kuat.

"Hun…" Luhan, lelaki mungil tadi, memanggil Sehun yang baru berjalan tiga langkah dari tempatnya semula. Menahan Sehun untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin bertahan seperti ini Oh Sehun? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu, ia menangis di depan Mama setiap hari semenjak kau pergi. Dan Appa memforsir dirinya dalam pekerjaan, ia tampak sangat lelah dan frustasi…" Luhan mengambil nafasnya dan ia mulai berjalan ke hadapan Sehun yang terdiam.

"Pulanglah Sehun, Eomma merindukanmu, Appa merindukanmu, Baba dan Mama juga, kami merindukanmu, _Aku…_ aku sangatmerindukanmu…" mata Luhan yang bulat dan indah itu kini tampak berkilauan dengan banyaknya air yang mulai tertahan di sana.

Sehun terdiam. Hening sesaat menguasai keadaan diantara keduanya. Sehun tersenyum pada lelaki di hadapanya. Ia memegang kedua bahu lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Lu, _truth or dare_?"

"Hun, bukan waktunya untuk―"

"Jawab saja Lu, _truth or dare_?"

Hening.

" _Dare_." Jawab Luhan singkat. Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati lelaki di hadapannya.

" _Then I dare you to believe in me_. Aku bukan lelaki penjahat seperti apa yang orang-orang bicarakan selama ini. Ya, aku memang rusak, bajingan, brengsek, anak durhaka..." Sehun tertawa datar.

"Tubuhku, kelakuanku, mungkin semuanya sudah hancur, tapi aku bukan penjahat yang suka menyakiti orang lain," Sehun sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi beribu khawatir di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan penjahat Lu, dan kau harus percaya denganku."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. ia mencerna kata-kata Sehun. Ya, hidup Sehun memang tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Anak laki-laki gagah yang merupakan idola sekolah kini sudah tergantikan oleh Sehun yang pucat dan bertubuh sangat kurus. Anak kebanggaan orang tuanya ini bahkan diusir dari rumahnya dengan tidak hormat. Dipukul, ditampar oleh Appa yang dulu selalu tersenyum bangga padanya…

Luhan ingat sekali hari itu. hari dimana Sehun pergi dengan motor besarnya―hadiah dari Appanya ketika Sehun memenangkan perlombaan basket yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan. Luhan sendiri saat mengetahuinya pertama kali, ia merasa sangat kecewa pada Sehun dan juga _dirinya sendiri._ Seharusnya Sehun mampu membatasi diri, seharusnya Luhan mampu memperingati, tapi apa… nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kejadian yang lalu tidak mampu diulang sekali lagi.

Sehun berani-beraninya menaruh nyawanya dalam tangan obat-obatan terlarang...

Dan saat Sehun sudah masuk terlalu jauh, orang-orang berpaling darinya. Menolak permohonan minta tolongnya. Menjauhinya. Mengusirnya. Membuatnya semakin tidak diinginkan, dan tanpa sadar mereka menggali lubang lebih dalam bagi Sehun untuk terus terjatuh. Namun Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun. _Tidak lagi_. Tidak saat ia masih berusaha menolongnya keluar dari lubang mematikan itu.

Hening sesaat dan Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.

" _Truth or dare_ Hun?"

Sehun tersenyum. Menampakkan giginya yang menguning. " _Truth_."

"Penakut…" jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Luhan diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mempercayaimu Hun, kau sahabat pertamaku, kau orang yang berati bagiku…" _Dan aku mencintaimu_ Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Menahan tangis.

" _Truth_ , sampai kapan kau akan menggantungkan hidupmu pada narkoba?" Luhan mencicit kecil dalam usahanya menahan tangis.

Sehun memilih menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum menenangkan Luhan yang ia yakini dalam keadaan menahan tangis. Selalu begini setia Luhan menemui Sehun. Berakhir dengan air mata pria mungil yang selalu ia teteskan untuk pria tidak berharga seperti dia. Sehun tersenyum mencoba menenangkan. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia ingin…ingin sekali terbebas dari ikatan ini.

Menepuk pelan puncak kepala Luhan dan membalik badannya perlahan lalu pergi. Luhan mengawasinya dengan cemas. "Sampai kapan kau harus seperti ini Hun…"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengenal Sehun dari pertama kali memasuki bangku SMA. Luhan adalah siswa pindahan dari China yang tidak begitu fasih bahasa Korea sehingga membuatnya susah melebarkan sosialnya. Sehun adalah teman sebangkunya tanpa pernah ada keinginan untuk sebangku satu sama lain. Sesimple keadaan saat bangku Luhan satu-satunya bangku tersisa dan Sehun yang datang terlambat hanya bisa pasrah dengan kedaan yang ada. Luhan yang pendiam memang tidak begitu cocok dengan Sehun yang cerewet. Saat mereka hanya benar-benar berdua, keheningan yang berkuasa menjalankan keadaan. Sampai suatu hari, Sehun menyodorkan kertas ditengah pelajaran Sejarah yang melelahkan.

 _Truth or Dare_

Luhan menerima kertas yang disodorkan dengan bingung. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan didapatinya Sehun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Lelaki ini, baru kali ini Luhan memandanginya dengan seksama. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Seragam yang tidak dimasukkan. Kulit yang putih kemerahan. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan sesekali lidahnya dikeluarkan untuk membasahi bibirnya yang tipis itu. Gigi yang rapi, hidung yang mancung, alis yang tebal dan manik matanya yang hitam. _Dia… eh… tampan._

"Aku bosan melihat kita selalu diam satu sama lain," Sehun berbicara pada Luhan masih dengan cengiran yang lebar. Luhan masih bertahan pada posisi waspada dan ekspresi kebingungan. "Tulis saja di sana _truth_ atau _dare_ , aku kan hanya ingin mengenalmu, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan kau mengenal lelaki tampan sepertiku?"

Luhan terpancing gaya bicara lelaki di sebelahnya yang merayu-bujuk, dan kalimat terakhirnya yang tentu saja benar―memang tidak ada salahnya mengenal lelaki ehm tampan seperti dirinya. Luhan menuliskan satu kata di sobekan kertas yang tadi disodorkan padanya. Tulisan kecil-kecil yang rapih berbeda dengan hangul di atasnya yang hampir saja luhan tidak bisa baca.

 _Truth. For our first session._

Sehun tertawa. Tawa yang renyah dan mengundang. Membuat Luhan ikut tertawa kecil. Lelaki ini mempunyai pengaruh yang kuat pada sekelilingnya sepertinya. " _What is this, first session eh_?" Sehun berkata singkat lalu menyodorkan kertas tadi pada Luhan.

 _ **Jadi, siapa?**_

Luhan lau menyodorkan apa yang telah ditulisnya.

 _ **Luhan, Xi Luhan, kau?**_

Sehun ganti menyodorkan kertasnya dengan hati-hati. Guru Sejarah mereka mulai tertarik pada aktivitas mereka sehingga sesekali melirik mencuri pandang bersiap melempar penghapus papan tulis jika diperlukan.

 _ **Oh Sehun. Sehun.**_

Luhan bingung membaca kertas yang disodorkan Sehun. Tidak ada pertanyaan di sana. Apakah ini akhir dari percakapan mereka? Luhan menggigit bibirnya kemudian menulis sebaris kalimat di sana.

 _ **Rumahmu, di mana ? ._.**_

 _ **Rumah? Di Gangnam-gu, Apgujeong-2dong, 521, kenapa? Kau mau main? :p**_

Sehun tersenyum jahil. Umpannya berhasil, Luhan ternyata tidak sekaku yang dikiranya tadi. Buktinya, ia mau membuka sedikit pertanyaan―walau kaku, dengannya dan bahkan menambahkan emotikon di sana. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Penanya menari dengan cepat atas dorongan jari-jarinya.

 _ **Serius? Rumahku ada di nomor 520, kita bertetangga?!**_

Sehun mengamati apa yang tertulis di sana. Dia mengernyit sebentar. Mengamati Luhan yang juga mengamatinya sambil mengangguk-angguk serius. Lelaki berambut pirang yang bertrekstur _fluffy_ di hadapannya ini sangat lucu. Baru sekarang Sehun mengamati benar penampilan Luhan. Rambut pirang yang seperti boneka. Kulit yang putih. Baju yang selalu rapi. Samar-samar tercium bau _strawberry_ dari lelaki mungil ini. Matanya bulat dan besar, ada sesuatu yang bersinar di sana dan pupilnya berwarna coklat terang. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya ranum. Lelaki mungil ini…Luhan sangat manis.

Sehun kembali fokus pada kertasnya. Kali ini senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. 3 kata yang tertuang dalam kertas itu disodorkannya pada Luhan.

 _ **Sesi kedua? Dare**_ **?**

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

 _ **Dare… kau mau apa?**_

Sehun tersenyum. Menyodorkan balasan yang ditulisnya secepat yang ia bisa.

 _ **Kau mau pulang denganku? Hitung-hitung perkenalan dengan tetangga baru?**_

"Eh―aku tak akan menculikmu kok, ini murni karena aku ingin dekat dengan mu," Sehun mengatakannya setelah mendapat tatapan curiga dari Luhan setelah ia mebaca pesan dari Sehun. Tak lupa ia sunggingkan juga senyum manis agar Luhan makin tak curiga padanya. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya surut mendapati tatapan tajam Luhan yang masih menelisik.

"Eh, kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa. Ini kan cuma _game_ , ha-ha-ha," Sehun tertawa kaku.

Luhan mengamati lagi kertas di tangannya. _**Kau pulang denganku ya**_ **…** Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia berdehem gugup. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada yang menawarinya pulang. Ia selalu menutup diri dan oang-orang selalu menjauhinya. Tapi Sehun… lelaki ini baru saja dikenalnya―secara dekat―kurang dari 2 jam yang lalu. Namun ia dengan suka rela menawarkan tumpangan padanya.. Jadi yah…

Luhan mengangguk. Setelah agak lama berpikir, ia mengangguk. Toh ia memang harus pulang naik taksi hari ini. Tidak akan ada bedanya jika ia pulang dengan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun yang juga tersenyum padanya. Seiring senyum yang tersungging, tembok pembatas diantara mereka mulai runtuh. Suasana dingin yang terjalin akhirnya mencair. Wajah baru penuh senyum. Awal baru. Persahabatan baru.

Kamu..

dan aku…

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di emperan belakang sebuah toko. Suasana yang dingin. Keadaan yang gelap. Hanya keheningan yang selalu menyapa Sehun yang sendirian. Sehun meraih kantung kiri jaketnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bubuk-bubuk putih yang terbungkus kertas putih dengan rapi. .Sehun mengeluarkan lagi selinting kertas. Menjadikannya corong dan mengisap bubuk-bubuk putih itu. Ia merasakan sedikit pening di kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur. Tapi perasaannya setenag sungai yang mengalir. Sehun tersenyum. Lega atas terangkatnya beban yang ada.

Sehun mengeluarkan lintingan yang kedua. Menyesap lagi bubuk-bubuk putih itu untuk yang sekian kalinya sampai tandas. Perasaannya tenang. Sangat tenang. Ia seperti tidak di dunia lagi. Melayang entah ke mana hayalan ini akan membawanya.

"Aku bukan penjahat!" racaunya di sela-sela kemabukkannya pada narkoba.

"Aku juga bukan pecundang kalian brengsek!" Sehun mengeluarkan lintingan yang ketiga. Perasaannya sedang sangat tidak keruan saat ini. Emosinya memuncak. Sehun merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Di sela-sela hisapannya yang dalam, Setetes air membasahi kertasnya yang hampir kosong. Sehun terisak.

1 air matanya jatuh di pipinya yang cekung.

2…

3…

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau Oh Sehun, adalah seorang pecundang. _This is still early man, just stay, or you miss your mommy already baby_?" Sehun tertunduk di tempat duduknya. Dia berada dalam sebuah klub malam bersama teman-teman lelakinya yang lain yang baru saja ia kenal di bangku kuliah ini. Asap rokok membuatnya batuk-batuk. Sehun melirik sekali lagi jam di tangannya. Jam 11 malam…

Getaran di sakunya memaksa Sehun untuk menarik keluar ponselnya. Ia mendapati 12 _missed call_ dari Eommanya dan 15 pesan dari Luhan yang isinya sama.

 _ **Kau di mana Sehun? Cepatlah pulang, Eommamu khawatir, aku khawatir, cepatlah pulang dan hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah…**_

Sehun menatap lama pesan singkat itu. Luhan sudah jadi teman dekatnya yang paling dekat. Sahabat. Entahlah. Hubungan mereka rumit. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat, namun kurang dari pasangan kekasih. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Ia tidak ingin Eommanya khawatir. Terutama Luhan. Ia pasti belum tidur. Menunggu Sehun mengabarkan ia sudah pulang.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Sehun seraya bangkit dari sofa hitam yang tadi didudukinya.

" _Why_? Kau mendapat peringatan dari Ibumu Oh Sehun? Atau.. dari pacarmu yang aneh itu?" seorang temannya menyeletuk. Ia lalu meneruskan menghisap batang rokoknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sehun beranjak dan akan melangkah saat perkataan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun sebenarnya marah. Walaupun Sehun dan Luhan tidak berpacaran―belum, entahlah―Sehun tahu benar siapa _pacar aneh_ yang disebut temannya itu.

"Oke oke, santai saja Oh Sehun, kami mengerti jika kau memang harus pulang. _Bayi_ memang harus sudah tidur pada jam ini," kata seorang temannya. Dia―Ravi bos malam ini. Dialah yang mengajak Sehun dan 6 orang lainnya ke klub ini. Tentu saja dengan iming-iming traktiran.

"Aku bukan bayi, Ravi," Sehun berkata dengan tenang dan sedikit seringai di mulutnya.

Ravi balas menyeringai. "Ini Seoul Sehun, dan Seoul belum tidur pada jam ini," Ravi menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan mengepulkan asapnya tepat ke arah Sehun. "Kau tahu siapa yang sudah tidur? Bayi, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, orang-orang seperti pacarmu yang aneh itu…dan kita Sehun, Seoul belum tidur untuk lelaki seperti kita,"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Sebisa mungkin dia tenang. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

Ravi menyodorkan rokoknya dengan tenang. Sehun mengernyit. "Hisap," kata Ravi kemudian.

"Aku tidak suka asap rokok,"

"Kau tidak suka? Kau bukan laki-laki jika tidak menyukai rokok, dasar pecundang, pulanglah ke pelukan ibumu, _baby,_ " Ravi menghisap lagi batang rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya pelan.

Sehun melihat rokok yang digenggam Ravi dan merebutnya. Harga dirinya telah direbut ketika Ravi menyebutnya pecundang. Sehun bukan pecundang. Dan Sehun harus membuktikannya. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat sebatang rokok yang kini berada dalam mulutnya. Ravi menyeringai senang melihat Sehun yang serius menghisap rokoknya. Sedetik kemudian Sehun terbatuk. Batuknya berlangsung agak lama dan Ravi tertawa.

" _You're the man_ Oh Sehun," Ravi menyeringai sambil menyulut batang rokoknya yang baru. Ia mengambil satu rokok lagi dan menyulutnya. Rokok itu disodorkannya pada Sehun. " _For the real man, please_?"

Sehun menyeringai. Diambilnya sebatang rokok yang masih baru itu dan dihisapnya pelan, lalu dihembuskanlah asapnya yang mengepul. Ravi menariknya untuk duduk di sofa hitam itu lagi dan Sehun menurut. mengabaikan ponselnya yang mulai bergetar tak nyaman pada sakunya.

Mungkin ia akan menyukai asap rokok, mungkin Sehun akan terbiasa menghirup asap rokok. Atau mungkin Sehun sendiri akan biasa dan menyukai menghirup lintingan tembakau itu. Sehun menghisapnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya dengan lega.

 _I'm the man._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lu, aku hanya pinjam beberapa ratus ribu won lagi Luhan," Sehun sedang berada di taman kompleksnya. Ia selalu mengantar Luhan pulang semenjak _Truth or Dare_ mereka di kelas 10 SMA sampai sekarang kuliah, tidak ada yang berubah. Lagi pula mereka berada satu kampus walaupun dalam jurusan yang berbeda. Mereka biasa bersama. Selalu bersama kemanapun. Seperti terikat, walau tanpa janji yang terucap.

"Hun, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membutuhkan uang, untuk apa Sehun?" Akhir-akhir ini ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Wajahnya yang selalu pucat dan matanya yang merah. Sinarnya yang ceria meredup. Ia lebih suka menyendiri dan melamun daripada bercanda dengan teman-teman kelasnya yang lain.

"Lu… _plase_ , aku akan menggantinya secepat yang aku bisa," Sehun menatap Luhan tertahan. Ia memohon, meminta belas kasihan Luhan. Ia butuh uang itu, atau ia akan mati. Tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa sakit-sakitan. Ia membutuhan uang itu untuk menyembuhan rasa sakitnya. _Walaupun hanya sementara._

Mengenal Ravi memang berdampak lebih buruk dari sekedar terbiasa menghirup asap. Lebih buruk dari gigi yang menguning akibat sering menghisap lintingan tembakau. Semuanya selalu lebih. Lebih dan lebih lagi untuk Ravi.

Demi titel _The Man_ yang diberikan Ravi setiap Sehun mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru, Sehun rela menjual hidupnya pada narkoba. Menggadaikan nyawanya demi khayalan semu dan kebahagiaan sesaat.

Luhan tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan helaan ynag berat. Luhan mencoba tetap bersikap tenang. Bukan masalah uang yang ia khawatirkan. Tapi Sehun. Sehun- _nya_ yang sudah mulai berubah. Tidak perlu ditanya sudah seberapa sayangnya ia pada Sehun. Walu hubungan mereka tidak pernah seresmi 'kamu-milikku-dan-aku-milikmu' namun mereka sudah terikat. Mereka saling melengkapi dan saling membutuhkan.

Luhan mencintai Sehun.

Entah Sehun tahu atau tidak.

Atau Sehun mencintainya atau tidak.

Luhan tidak peduli.

Luhan mencintai Sehun.

" _Truth or Dare_ Hun?" kata Luhan akhirnya setelah mereka hening cukup lama.

"Luhan…" jawab Sehun memelas.

"Jawab saja," Luhan menimpali omongan Sehun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

Sehun terdiam. Apakah ia punya pilihan lain?

" _Dare_ ,"

Luhan menyeringai. Sehun memilih _dare_ karena Sehun tidak ingin mengakui _truth_ yang ia sembunyikan dari Luhan. Tapi Luhan punya siasat lain. Ia tersenyum, setenang mungkin, ia menatap Sehun,

" _Then I dare you to tell me the truth_. Buat apa uang yang kau pinjam dan kemana semua tabunganmu itu Oh Sehun? Kau selalu tampak tidak baik-baik saja aku ingin tahu ada apa.."

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Bibirnya rapat. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari Luhan. _Don't bother your self to hide something from a girl. They'll find it._ Yah, walaupun Luhan bukan wanita, tapi dia adalah sosok yang berperan sebagai wanita kan dalam hubungan ini?

"Umm, aku hanya bisa bilang jika aku tidak sebrengsek yang kau pikir dan aku…aku hanya tidak bisa menahan sakitnya oke?" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Sakit? Kau sakit apa?" wajah Luhan berubah khawatir. "Ceritakan semua Sehun, aku sahabatmu dan aku sangat peduli padamu,"

"Aku..Lu…Aku…" Sehun terbata-bata. Ia mulai gugup. Tidak mudah pengakuannya sekarang.

"Aku apa Hun? Katakan," kata Luhan. Memaksa.

"Narkoba." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Sehun. Setelah pemaksaan dari Luhan. Setelah kata-kata gagu yang keluar dari mulut ceriwis Sehun. Setelah sekian lama pertanyaan Luhan terjawab. _Suka menyendiri. Wajah pucat, matanya yang merah…_

Luhan menutup wajahnya setelah lama ia menganga mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia menangis. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih. Sehun lelaki pertama yang dekat dengannya. Sosok yang ia kagumi dalam diam. Sosok yang menjadi pembuka bagi gerbang sosialnya. Yang memeperkenalkannya pada dunia yang baru diluar buku novel dan pelajaran. Yang selalu tertawa bersamanya, yang rela melompati pagar rumah untuk datang menghiburnya saat Luhan menangis.

Dan fakta bahwa Luhan amat mencintai lelaki yang tampak hancur di hadapannya ini…

 _Tuhan, Sehun-ku, selamatkan ia…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbaring di emperan toko yang gelap itu. Wajahnya makin pucat. Keringat dingin terus mengucur di wajahnya. Ia merasakan deringan di sakunya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Dengan menyipit-nyipitkan matanya ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Deer LU. Incoming call._

Sehun tersenyum. Saat semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat semua orang yang dekat dengannya menghakiminya. Luhan bertahan disisinya. Membelanya. Menumpahkan air matanya untuk orang sebrengsek Sehun. Sehun tersenyum mengingat Luhan. Semua tentang Luhan. Tawanya, senyumnya, rambutnya yang bergoyang. Matanya yang coklat. Menenggelamkan. Sehun tersenyum dan menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Sehun, ada yang aneh tentang firasatku padamu, aku…kau di mana?" berondong Luhan begitu panggilannya terjawab oleh Sehun.

"Lu, _truth or dare_?" jawaban Sehun terdengan serak.

"Hun kau tak apa?" jawab Luhan cepat saat mendengar suara serak Sehun di telepon.

"Umm, aku tak apa Lu, hanya sedang mengingatmu…dan permainan pertama kita. _Truth or dare_ Luhan?"

"Hun…" Luhan menahan nafasnya. Ia mengingat betul permainan itu. tak ada sahutan apapun dari sebrang, dan Luhan memilih mengalah.

" _Truth may be,_ "

"Lu…" pandangan Sehun mengabur. " _Truth_ , apa kau menyayangiku―ani, apa kau mencintaiku?" Sehun tersenyum dalam bicaranya. Matanya yang hitam tampak menutup perlahan-lahan.

"Aku…" Luhan menggantungkan jawabannya kemudian. Hening kembali menguasai keadaan. Terdengar samar nafas Sehun yang pendek-pendek dan tak teratur itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun…" jawab Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Sangat ikhlas. Tulus. "Terimakasih Luhan…"

Sehun diam sebentar. "Untuk kehadiranmu yang selalu ada untukku…"

Matanya yang tinggal segaris itu menutup sempurna. Tangannya tak mampu lagi menopang ponselnya. Ponselnya jatuh. Seiring dengan perkataan Sehun yang terakhir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan…selalu…"

Dan pandangan Sehun berubah gelap total. Dari ponselnya terdengar suara Luhan yang memanggil-manggil Sehun. Seperti menangis nadanya karena Sehun tidak merespon panggilannya. Luhan terus memanggil nama Sehun.

Memanggil seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan mendengar.

Luhan memandangi tubuh Sehun yang terhubung dengan selang-selang penopang nyawanya. Sudah tiga jam Luhan memandangi Sehun yang terbaring koma dari kaca yang ada di pintu ruang perawatan Sehun.

Seorang tukang sampah. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika tidak ada tukang sampah yang bertugas malam itu. Mendengar suara-suara dan cahaya kecil dari ponsel Sehun, tukan sampah itu menemukan Sehun yang hampir saja tak bernyawa. Segera memberitahukan Luhan tempat dan posisi Sehun.

Orang tua Sehun pun hadir malam ini. Eomma menangis. Appa yang kaku juga tampak begitu terpukul atas Sehun. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya kebanggaan Appanya. Sedang bertempur melawan maut.

Berhari-hari Sehun terbaring lemah di -hari itu pula Luhan selalu menyempatkan dirinya datang. untuk sekedar menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan bercerita tentang hari-harinya.

Luhan terus pergerakan garis yang menunjukkan kestabilan jantung Sehun. Dokter bilang, Sehun akan bangun sevbentar lagi. Entah pa definisi sebentar bagi dokter itu. namun seluruh keluarga, termasuk luhan dan keluarganya selalu berharap yang terbaik, dan masih terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sehun.

Dan Tuhan menjawab segala permohonan mereka.

Hari itu hampir minggu ketiga ketika salah satu jarinya bergerak. Ketika saraf-sarafnya mulai merespon rangsangan. Hari itu hari Minggu. Hari dimana Sehun tersadar dari tidurnya yang panjang. Perlahan-lahan membuka manik hitamnya yang legam.

Orang Tuanya menangis. Menghambur memeluk anak laki-lakinya. Luhan yang ada disitu terduduk lemas sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Menangis sesenggukkan. Namun dibaliknya dia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena sekali lagi ia diberi kesempatan untuk boleh melihat Sehun.

 _Sehun-nya._

 _Terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih…_

.

.

.

.

.

 _3 bulan kemudian…_

 _._

"kau sering sekali menengokku, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu rusa jelek?" Sehun bersandar pada pembatas tiang di sebuah koridor.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku ke sini setelah kuliah tahu, dan…aku bawa coklat, kau tak mau? Yasudah aku pulang," Luhan tersenyum jahil dan memasukkan kembali kotak coklat ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh―eh, jangan marah, kemarikan coklatnya," Sehun merebut sekotak coklat dari tangan Luhan dan membukanya. Wajahnya tersenyum senang kemudian mencomot satu dan memakannya dalam senyum.

Luhan yang melihatnya mendengus geli. Ia membalikkan badan ikut menatap apa yang ditatap Sehun. Pemandangan yang indah memang. Pegunungan. Sawah. Hutan. Sekelebat hanya kedamaian yang didapat di sini.

Di sini, adalah tempat rehabilitasi Sehun dari narkoba. Entah seberapa lama Sehun akan berada di sini. Tapi Luhan senang. Kemungkinan Sehun akan kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu akan semakin besar.

Alasan Sehun berada di sini adalah untuk Luhan. Agar ia mampu merasa pantas untuk bersanding dengan laki-laki manis di sebelahnya ini. Laki-laki manis yang selalu ada untuknya. Yang bertahan di sisinya. Yang selalu berusaha menyetopnya dari kegilaannya selama ini.

Sehun berdehem. Membuat Luhan kembali fokus pada Sehun. "Lu…saat aku sekarat, aku serius…" kata Sehun setelah mendapat perhatian Luhan. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengatakan ini. Tidak ada waktu yang tepat, apalagi dengan kedaannya yang masih di rehab ini, namun bagaimana lagi, perasaan itu seolah ingin meledak keluar.

Wajah Luhan memerah. "Apa sih Hun.." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "lagi pula aku belum mendengar kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

Sehun melongo. Ia merasa sudah menjawab. Uuuh, sebenarnya tidak yakin. Apa yang terjadi malam itu semuanya terlalu berantakan untuk Sehun susun. Jadi…ia harus mengatakannya sekali lagi?

"Lu, _truth_ ya? Kau mencintaiku kan?" Sehun menatap dalam lensa mata Luhan yang coklat. Menelisik kebenaran dalam sorot pandang hangat Luhan. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan…" lanjutnya kemudian.

Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya semakin merah. Ia tertawa gugup. "Jika seperti itu…"

Luhan diam. Berdehem. " _I have a dare for you_ ," Luhan berdehem lagi.

" _I dare you to say the 'asking thing'_ , _the vow…_ " Luhan tersenyum. Walaupun wajahnya memerah. Ia tetap tersenyum. Luhan sangat manis. Laki-laki manisnya yang pemalu. Yang senyumnya memukau. Yang tatapannya memabukkan. Yang berarti segala-galanya untuk Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. Ia kemudian memandang Luhan jahil dan sedetik kemudian ia berlutut, menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berkata, " _I dare you too, to let me be yours―Darling_?"

Kata terakhir mengiringi derai tawa mereka berdua. Mengiringi anggukkan kecil Luhan. Kejelasan yang terjawab. Kesempatan kedua yang bermakna. Cinta mereka…

Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan memutarnya perlahan. Yap, kesehatan Sehun mulai membaik, dan tubuh Luhan kembali tidak berberat apa-apa bagi Sehun. Setelah lelah berputar dan tertawa, Sehun menurunkan Luhan walaupun lelaki mungil itu masih ada dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan, namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana, Luhan menyetop bibir Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk sembuh Sehun,"

Sehun tertawa. "Iya, iya rusa kecil, lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini,"

"Aku tidak suka rasa obat, aku tidak mau setiap kali kita berciuman, yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa pahit obat. Yuck!" Luhan mengerucutkan biirnya lucu.

Dan disitu, Sehun mengambil kesempatan dengan menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Luhan. Hanya menempel. Lalu sehun menarik kembali bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Luhan sekarang tampak sangat merah dengan mata yang membulat kaget.

"Aku akan sembuh Lu, lalu saat lidahku tidak lagi terasa seperti obat, aku kaan mulai menciummu dengan benar," Sehun menaikkan satu bibirnya jahil. Muka Luhan bertambah panas setelahnya.

"Yah!"

.

.

.

 _You stop me, so I stop. You gave me chance so I change. You love me so I survive-Sehun_

 _._

 _._

 _Thankyou for letting me in, I love you too Sehun,- Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **One Shoot! Setelah ngobrak-abrik folder lama, nemu ini hehehe, ini dibuat kira-kira 2-3 tahun lalu dan pernah jadi lomba apa ya yang kudu masukin truth or dare ke dalam ceritanya dan jadilah ini –" maaf kalo hancur, hehe**

 ***ceritanya ff ini dibuang sayang, jadi yah…***

 **Would you mind to leave me a review? Thankyou ^^**

 **P.s : appa sama eomma itu ayah ibunya sehun dan baba sama mama itu ayah ibunya Luhan, saking deketnya mereka manggilnya ya gitu aja hehe ga pake appamu apa mamamu dll -"**

 **p.s : please understand me bakal dilanjut bentar lagi, masih proses pengetikan hehe… b^^d**


End file.
